Starlight, Starbright
by Chibi-Hearts
Summary: Just read and find out for yourself. Plz reveiw. Mixture of most couples. Mainly Heero x Relena
1. Chapter 1

Starlight,Starbright  
  
By Chibihearts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing,nor do I own this song or cd.So don't sue me. I'm  
  
poor anyways.The only money I get is for babysitting.Oh, also this is my first fanfic,so  
  
kinda go easy on me pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeee(Big puppy eye dog look).Thank You  
  
minna-sama.^_^  
  
Chapter1  
  
Relena couldn't sleep,she kept worrying about Heero he had left over a month ago for  
  
another mission. Relena knew Heero wouldn't want her worrying about him so much,plus  
  
he would scold her for not getting enough sleep. So she decided to play some music to  
  
help her sleep. She went to her cd wrack and picked out her oldest cd. She had been lucky  
  
enough to find this particular cd, not only because it was so old also because it had been  
  
really popular so there weren't very many copies.The man who sold it to her had said  
  
that the artist had died before releasing another cd.(A.N. Figure it out yet, No? Well you  
  
will soon enough) Relena put in the cd and put on number 5 which was her favorite song.  
  
Soon the music started playing,and she started humming along with the lyrics.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too.  
  
Relena suddenly got an idea she paused the song and went to the window and looked out  
  
at the sky. She looked for their star the one Heero had confessed his love for her under.  
  
She soon found it. Then she started saying a rhyme Dou had told her was popular in  
  
America. "Starlight,starbright I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish  
  
tonight, Please let Heero Come home soon and safe too," Relena said. With a sigh she  
  
played the music again and went to bed. Little did she know that Heero too had wished  
  
on their star at the same time she did. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere off where Heero is.  
  
He looked for the star where he and Relena had confessed their love to eachother under.  
  
Soon he found it and he too made a wish."I wish that I can go home to Relena soon,"  
  
Heero whispered. Unbeknownst to him Relena was wishing on their star also.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside of Heero's Room  
  
Duo had opened Heero's door to tell him goodnight and had heard Heero talking to  
  
himself.  
  
'Man he must really be missing Relena,' Duo thought.  
  
' I just hope nothin' happens to him,'cause Relena has Hilde's permission to murder me if  
  
he gets hurt.' Duo quietly shut the door and decided to go bed w/out tellin' Heero  
  
goodnight.  
  
Plus he had to get up early to ask help from the others in protecting Heero.  
  
To Be Continued ........................... 


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight,Starbright By Chibihearts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Relena was looking at the newspaper as usual when something caught her eye.  
  
It was an ad/coupon for free dance lessons at the new dance studio in town. Relena  
  
figured she'd try it out & occupy her free time plus she could try them on Heero when he  
  
got back.  
  
Relena tore out the ad & put it in her pocket for later. Relena looked at her watch.When  
  
she saw the time she did a double take. If she didn't hurry she would be late for her  
  
meeting this morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero figured if everything went well he would be home in two weeks max. Heero shifted  
  
trying to get comfortable but the pain in his arm stopped him. He had broken his arm  
  
when he had foolishly fallen of the top bed of the bunk bed he shared with Duo. He had  
  
been dreaming of Relena again and had rolled over and then had fallen off the bed. He just  
  
hoped that Relena didn't yell at him to badly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena looked at the form in her hand. She had everything filled out except her last name.  
  
On an impulse "Yuy". She turned it in & went to go change.  
  
To be continued......... 


	3. Chapter 3

Starlight,Starbright By Chibihearts  
  
Disclamer: Sorry it's taken me so long to write:( but, I got caught up in my last year of  
  
High School. Then my little brother deleted my writing on the computer :{. Thankfully I  
  
had written it down on a piece of paper also.^_^ Please e-mail me and tell me what you  
  
think. Also Pretty soon I'm going to be asking you a question so I'll need you to e-mail  
  
your opinions for that. My new e-mail address is chibineko_chan84@yahoo.com. Oh!  
  
By the way the only character that I own is Aurora (the teacher) so don't sue me. You  
  
wouldn't get any money anyways I'm broke.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Relena closed the locker door, She heard someone close their locker door next to her's. She  
  
turned her head to see if it was anybody she knew.  
  
"Hilde?"  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" they said at the same time.  
  
"I'm taking dance lessons to pass the time while Duo is gone," Hilde said.  
  
"Me Too, Only while Heero's gone," said Relena.  
  
"Talk about coincidences, huh?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Yeah I know, who would of thought?" said Relena.  
  
"Hey how about we work together and surprise the guys when they get back?"asked  
  
Hilde.  
  
" Sure why not? It might be fun to see the look on their faces."said Relena.  
  
" We'd better hurry and get to class then, ne?"  
  
" Yeah, see you in class." said Relena  
  
They hurried to class they were almost the last one's there. They didn't have to wait long  
  
before their teacher came out. Their teacher was fairly tall. She was about 5' 9". She had  
  
red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue sundress, with matching shoes.  
  
"Welcome today is your first day if class. In this class we will belearning to do all kinds  
  
of dances. The first dance will be a dance from a movie called 'The Mask Of Zorro'. If  
  
you haven't seen it I have copies . So after class just come see me & I'll give you a copy.  
  
If I run out then you might be able to rent or even buy it if you want."  
  
Relena and Hilde looked at each other, they hadn't seen the movie so they would have to  
  
watch it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero looked at the calendar 'Only 2 more weeks after tomorrow.' he thought. Heero tried  
  
to think of a way to tell Relena that he'd be home in about 2 weeks without her finding  
  
about his broken arm. 'I know I'll send some flowers to her and in the note I'll put the day  
  
I'll be home.' he thought. He looked at his cast The doctor had said with the way he was  
  
healing, the cast could come off in a week. "Just enough time to get it off and fairly  
  
normal looking before we headed home" he said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena and Hilde were the last one's in line.The line had been surprisingly short, then  
  
again there weren't that many people in the class. When they got up close to the teacher  
  
they noticed that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. They looked at each other and said  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking." (at the same time)  
  
"You mean about the teacher and 2 single gundam guys?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Yep" said Relena.  
  
"When we get up there we better make sure she's single." said Hilde.  
  
"I know, huh?" Relena said.  
  
To be continued......... 


	4. Chapter 4

Starlight,Starbright  
  
By Chibihearts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters........etc.,etc.,etc.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Here you go," said their teacher.  
  
"Thank You," said Relena.  
  
"Yeah, thanks,"said Hilde  
  
"You're welcome, and if you want you can keep the copies so you can practice at home."  
  
"Really?!" Hilde and Relena said at the same time.  
  
Their teacher smiled.  
  
"Yes, really. Also If you have any questions my phone number is on the sticky note on  
  
the top of the tape," said their teacher.  
  
"Thanks again. Oh, and by the way what is your name?"asked Relena.  
  
"My name is Aurora Yuko."said Aurora.  
  
"Is it ok if we call you by your first name?" asked Hilde  
  
"Sure. I don't have a problem with it." said Aurora  
  
"Ok. Do you mind if we ask you a question or two?" asked Relena  
  
"Not at all. Ask away." said Aurora.  
  
"Alright are you single?" asked Hilde.  
  
Aurora blinked.  
  
"Y-yeah I'm single. Why?" asked Aurora  
  
"Just wondering." said Relena.  
  
"Ooooooooookay, Well if that's all I've got to be going."  
  
"Sorry. Hey how are you getting home?"asked Relena.  
  
"I was going to take the bus. My car isn't fixed yet, and it's a little bit far to walk in these  
  
shoes."  
  
"Why don't I give you a ride?" asked Relena  
  
"Well if it's not to much trouble." said Aurora.  
  
"No trouble at all it's probably on my way home anyway." said Relena  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, Hilde by the way do you need a ride home too?" asked Relena  
  
"No, I brought Duo's car. The braided baka actually left the keys and car here. But thanks  
  
for asking." Hilde said jokingly.  
  
"Your welcome. See you later." said Relena  
  
"Yeah. Later," said Hilde.  
  
Just before Hilde got through the door Relena pushed a piece of paper into her hand. As  
  
Relena and Aurora walked to Relena's car, Hilde looked at the note. It read:  
  
Hilde,  
  
Call me later. I have an idea about our sensei. Will explain later.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Relena  
  
Hilde folded the note backup and put it in her pocket. She took out the keys ,unlocked  
  
the door and got in the car. She started the car and then drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked into the flower shop. He had decided to get the flowers for Relena today  
  
that way they would get to her place before he got back.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the sales clerk.  
  
"I'd like to buy 2 dozen red roses, and I'd like it shipped to the Sank Kingdom." said  
  
Heero.  
  
"Okay, we can do that." said the sales clerk.  
  
"How much is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"It's $27.63 including tax. Will that be cash or charge?"  
  
"Charge it to my account." said Heero  
  
" Alright, what's the account # ?" asked the sales clerk.  
  
"HRY1357936P" said Heero.  
  
"Would you like a receipt?"  
  
"Yes. Thank You." said Heero.  
  
"Here you go, oh! By the way what's the address?" asked the sales clerk.  
  
"It's the only castle in the Sank Kingdom. And it's for Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"O.K. Would you like to write a note to go with the flowers?" asked the sales clerk.  
  
"Yes. Thank You." said Heero.  
  
"Here's the paper."  
  
Heero took the paper and started writing. The note said:  
  
Dear Relena,  
  
I hope you like the roses. I hope to see you in about 2 weeks. Until the I shall miss my  
  
"Dove Of Peace".  
  
Love,  
  
Heero  
  
Heero gave the note back to the sales clerk, took his receipt and left the store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde picked up the phone & dialed Relena's number. She didn't have to wait long before  
  
someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, Zechs is Relena there?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Yes can I ask who's calling?" asked Zechs  
  
"It's me Hilde."  
  
"Oh, hi. Hold on & I'll go get her."  
  
"Hello?" asked Relena.  
  
"Hey, your note said to call you."  
  
"Yea. I was thinking which of the single guys should we hook up with our teacher?"(A.N.  
  
In this story the two single guys are Trowa and Quatre. Wufei Is hooked up with Sally,  
  
Duo with Hilde, etc...)  
  
"I'm not sure, they both have their good points." said Hilde.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So why don't we introduce her to both of them & then see what happens from there."  
  
"Alright, so when the guys get back we'll introduce both Trowa and Quatre to her & see  
  
what happens?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
******  
  
Ok from here I'm going to need your help. Who do you think Aurora should end up with  
  
Quatre or Trowa? E-mail me & let me know. Whoever get's the most votes between the  
  
two will be hooked up with Aurora. And the looser will get hooked up in the sequel. K?  
  
^_^  
  
To be continued......... 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease everbody I need you guys to e-mail me with your ideas of who Aurora should be hooked up with, until then I can't go on to ch.5. I'm getting a few ideas after a while of writers block but I can't write until you guys e-mail me. My e-mail address is chibineko_chan84@yahoo.com. Plus if any of you would like me to just e-mail you the story in case the site hasn't been updated in a long while the just let me know. Oh! By the way when & IF you e-mail me just put fanfic or vote in the subject part. Is that too much to ask? Thank You  
  
Sincerely,  
Chibi Hearts   
P.S. I just need 3 more votes then I'll announce who the winner is and   
update with the real ch.5. O.K.? Good. 


End file.
